


Sticking Around

by tessathetesla



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Celebrations, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Reunions, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessathetesla/pseuds/tessathetesla
Summary: Set after the Agents of Shield Epilogue Reunion, May and Coulson discover if they can have a friendship or something more. Coulson decides if he is really sticking around.[This is my very first Agents of Shield fanfic I wrote right after I finished watching the show for the first time! I wrote this in September 2020, so I was still new to writing AoS fanfic]
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Sticking Around

Professor May strolled into her classroom, filled with young potential Agents of Shield. Most were just out of high school and there was one who was even a time traveler. On her first day, she grappled with what the students should call her. So she decided on just May or Professor. Being young adults, many of the students inquired if there was a Mr. May or any sort of person attached to May, but after seeing the sadness in her eyes, the students stopped asking. Only Flint knew of one man who could still be in her life and he wasn’t even really a man. 

May had been very happy to see Coulson in their reunion meeting, even if it wasn’t in-person. They had kept in touch over the past year, May even subscribing to Coulson’s YouTube Travel vlog. She still couldn’t believe how much of a tech geek he was now.

The two friends had given each other space, because she needed to figure out who she was outside of a field agent. She also knew he was grappling with his existence. And, with her newfound abilities she also had to understand many new emotions, ones she had previously just buried deep into her heart. But she was more happy than she realized that he decided to stick around. 

So during the reunion, she expressed that she would like to see him. You know, for professional reasons. That’s it. That had been several weeks ago, so she was surprised he hadn’t given her much more than a check-in text since then. All he asked today was if she had classes and what time they might be over. Maybe he would give her a call after work.

“So May, what are your plans for after class?” Flint asked as the bell rang on the last class. Flint had a smirk on his face and she could sense a mischievous aura coming off him.

May figured he had some girl he wanted to go on a date with, so she replied “Is this why you cleaned the kitchen this morning? I’m going straight home to make myself dinner. I’m famished. Why don’t you take your lady friend out to eat? Here’s some money.” Flint took the bills and stuffed them in his pocket. His smirk changed to a huge grin. 

“Thanks May. Now, why don’t we walk to the parking lot together, my friend is waiting there to pick me up.” May grabbed the rest of her things and walked out with Flint. He must really like this girl, his excitement level was at max and that’s saying something for Flint.

As May approached the parking lot, she saw a very familiar car with a very familiar person standing next to it. “Coulson.” As May looked over to Flint, she realized he wasn’t excited for a date, he was excited for May and Coulson. Obviously Coulson let him in on some plan. “See ya May! Thanks for the cash! I’ll be staying at my mom's tonight. She's back from her mission and wanted to have dinner together.” He winked and took his hoverboard out of his bag.

May laughed, Flint was such a cool kid. She was happy he was taken from the future back to them. Even though it was through a crazy circumstance. Some things are just meant to be. 

“Now that’s a sound for sore ears. I think I can count on one hand how many times you’ve laughed with so much joy.” Coulson grinned, holding his hand out to May.

“I laugh a lot more now, you know. Flint helps with that, and being around a bunch of rowdy first years. So, assuming we are going to my place?” May couldn’t help but be filled with happiness. She really did love his smile.

“Assuming Flint did what I asked and cleaned the kitchen, yes. Sorry it took me a few weeks to come visit. I had some to get some supplies.” Coulson pointed to Lola, which had a case of Haig, green tea, and what looked like fixings to make a steak dinner.

May shook her head, “You really are pulling out all the stops. I look forward to figure out what’s going on in your head. Though I do seem to be getting a little reading off you.” May cocked her head. Before she couldn’t feel him at all, because well, he was an LMD. Granted he was a very advanced LMD with chronicom hardware, so the normal LMD rules didn’t apply to him. But they were able to give the Chronicoms empathy, so what’s to say that Coulson didn’t find a way to radiate emotions? Maybe his year of soul searching was literal.

May and Coulson got to her house and she noticed it was even cleaner than this morning. Flint must have come home at lunch to tidy up more. She’d have to remember to thank him profusely. Coulson looked around, saw many momentos hung up, photos of the team, and even one of her and Coulson. 

“New May I see. The May I once knew would never be this nostalgic.” Coulson smiled. He was happy to see her and started taking out the ingredients for dinner. May helped him get out pans and pots for dinner. “Well, Flint said we needed some stuff for the walls, and decided to put some of the team up. I do miss all of them.”

Coulson had a bit of sadness in his eyes, “I do too. I wish we could all be together again. But hey, I got to see Fitz-Simmons and their little monkey on my travels. We should really go out there sometime, Alya is a dream.” 

“I still can’t believe the team is having kids now. They were just kids when we started.” May looked away, reminiscing on those early days. Those days she was so closed off, before she could express her true feelings. She distinctly remembered warning Coulson about bringing 3 non-combat ready kids on the bus, but his eternal optimism would not be snuffed. And how many times had those “kids” saved the team, let alone the whole world. It was Coulson’s search for his own team, companions that lead to life long friends and a found family. 

Coulson and May chatted on the surface as they finished making dinner. It was a delicious steak dinner, with cups of green tea which quickly turned to glasses of Haig. “So Coulson can you get drunk?” 

Coulson laughed, “technically yes, my programming will do it. But it takes a lot more than it used to.” 

“Yeah you were a lightweight. That was always fun.” May remembered one of their first missions together, where the two were at a bar doing recon. He kept ordering more shots of scotch to sell the act, but it made for a slightly tipsy Agent Coulson. He almost botched the mission, but made up for it by taking down their target. May giggled at the memory.

“True, but it did make for some interesting missions. I miss the old days. But then again, I didn’t have this amazing family I have now. And these cool superpowers.” Coulson replied, giving May a smile.

Silence filled the air, and the pair realized they needed to have a serious talk about their future. If they had a future. “So Phil, what made you decide to stick around?”

Coulson realized it was time to tell May how he truly felt. Because in the past he had been terrible at doing that. But now they had another chance. He had another chance. “A lot of reasons. One is I hate being alone. Traveling the world was fun, but I always felt a bit of a emptiness as I did it. So I visited Jemma and Fitz for awhile. Jemma has basically convinced me that I do have a soul, so there’s that.”

May gave him a look, “Of course you have a soul. And the fact that I’m getting some small readings off you prove that.”

“After being with them, seeing Alya, I realized that I would rather live and lose then just turn off and not having loved at all. I have gotten so many new chances at life. I decided I would rather be around, see people get married, have kids. I won’t age. But I will get to see life. And love.” Coulson put his hand on May’s hand.

“Phil, I…” May wasn’t sure what to say. She loved Coulson. This was Coulson, but not Coulson. She had mourned Coulson, too many times. But there was another chance sitting right in front of her. If being an empath taught her anything, is that closing herself off was not the answer. Time to embrace change, and new life.

“I’ll give you time if you need it. But Melinda May, I love you. I’ve always loved you. We were chasing after so many things for so long. And finally when we got the chance to be together it only lasted weeks. Well this way we can get some years. If…you’ll have me” Coulson said shakily, he had practiced this speech for months. He was so thankful he got it out instead of his usual freezing up.

May looked him in the eye. And she felt him. Really felt him. It started as a trickle and was now a waterfall. It is HIM! “You know, when you were gone, I told Yo-yo that I learned that life is not meant to be lived alone. And that is true. I have Flint and my students, but I don’t have a companion, a soulmate. I loved the man Phil Coulson, and I think I can love this new Phil Coulson. You.” The two gave each other the grandest smiles, and toasted to a new start. 

Coulson’s phone dinged and he read the message, “Coulson…phase 2 a go? -Daisy” 

May said to Coulson, “Daisy? Are they back home? I had heard their mission was finishing up and they had jumped back. Do you need to call her?”

Coulson grinned, “Naw, told her I’d call her later. Now, I do have one more gift.”

* 

Daisy’s phone dinged back, “Phase 2 initiated” and an audio feed came in. Daisy pointed to her comrades, “Alright everyone, get ready for phase 2!”

Flint, Daisy, and Yo-Yo were hidden in Flint’s room, after climbing in through the window. 

Yo-yo put her comm into her ear, “So, have they said anything yet?” 

“Naw, I think Coulson is getting out the package. But be ready.” Daisy’s smile couldn’t be contained. She had actually touched down a few days before, and had to get a few things ready for this mission with the help of Kora and Sousa. “I just hope Coulson delivers. You know how…nervous he can get when expressing his feelings.”

“Yeah, remember when May would just glare at him? Who knows how she’ll react now?” Flint responded, remembering back when May wasn’t an empath.

“Shhhhh, I think he’s about to…”

*

“So, there is one more reason I came over. I have a gift for you. So here’s hoping you’ll like it.” Coulson’s voice got a little high pitched and shaky. May became nervous herself, able to finally feel Coulson.

Phil Coulson got down on one knee. “I wish I had done this years ago. Back when…well when we were different people. But in one sense, I’m not sure those two people would have done this. So here we go. Melinda, I have watched you become a most beautiful, hardcore, selfless, and amazing woman over the years. You age like fine wine, become more rich and full as time goes by. And for how many years you have left, I want to spend them with you. Will you marry me?”

May was stunned. She sat there, unable to move, unable to speak. In the back of her mind she was thinking, “a robot is proposing to me.” But then when she truly thought about it, and felt his sincerity, she knew it was Coulson. Was it the actual man? Maybe not, but it was his soul, his true character. 

“Yes. 100% yes. I’m not sure how it’s all going to work out. Or if it’s even legal, but I will marry you.” May got down on one knew as well, and drew in Coulson with a kiss. 

“Well, you kiss like Coulson.”

Before Coulson could respond with another kiss, a noise came from Flint’s room, “Alright you two, let’s get this party started before the two of you throw your own party” Daisy, Flint, and Yo-Yo strolled out of Flint’s bedroom, clapping and opening a bottle of champagne.

On the nearby wall, a video projection of Mack, Fitz and Simmons, and Kora and Sousa came on, all of them with a glass of champagne ready to go.

Daisy began the toast, “In honor of the Mom and Dad of our team. Who have gone through several deaths, time, fear dimensions, alien abductions, and new bodies and abilities, let this be the day that their love is solidified.”

May laughed, a glorious, heartfelt laugh that echoed through the entire house. “How did you know I was going to say yes?”

Coulson wrapped her in a hug, “I just knew.” May looked down at her ring, sculpted perfectly for her finger. A beautiful red gem sat on top of an unknown metal, with swirls all around it. 

“Let me guess, this ring is forged from Daisy, Flint, and Kora. It’s beautiful, you guys.” She pointed to the screens and showed everyone the one of a kind ring.

“Okay okay, one question. How in the world do we get married with Coulson being well, not human?” May wondered how they would explain this to a marriage licensing place.

Fitz perked up from the screen, “We thought of that, and I know several planets that will perform the ceremony and it will be perfectly legal. Coulson made me rule out Kitson though, that’s not exactly where you’d one to go. Maybe on a honeymoon…depending on your likes.” Fitz winked, and looked over at Simmons who just shook her head. 

Coulson responded, “Wedding planning later. Time to celebrate!” Everyone smiled, and while Mack and a few of the others had to leave for important meetings, Flint, Yo-yo and Daisy stuck around. Simmons stayed on the video feed while Fitz put Alya to bed.

Daisy gave May a huge hug. “You don’t know how long Coulson has been planning this. While he did grapple with his existence for a time, the biggest thing he grappled with was how to win your heart again.” 

May smirked, setting down her glass of champagne, “Honestly, I didn’t even know my heart could love again. But I began to realize that if Simmons can go after a second Fitz, well I can love a 2nd Coulson. I guess our team should be known as Agents of Second Chances.”

“or Third, or Fourth," Coulson replied, giving May another kiss, then downing his glass of champagne. 

After a few hours, the team realized they should give May and Coulson some alone time, to celebrate in their own way, “Hey, this has been super fun, but Flint has a 7 am class tomorrow and I have a mission brief with the Director, so we better get out of your hair.” Daisy responded, giving a not so subtle wink to May and Coulson.

“But hey, let’s go out to lunch tomorrow and start with some wedding planning!”

May wrapped her arm around Coulson, “Yeah, make that a late lunch.” 

Daisy gave her and Coulson a look, “This really is a new May. Wow. Well, I won’t keep you guys waiting. See you tomorrow you two love birds!” With that, the video chat ended, and the three amigos sauntered out the front door.

“How long did it take you to plan this, Coulson?” May wondered as she saw the team leave the house. 

“I’ve been planning it most of the year, but wanted to wait until I got the invitation from you to hang out again. And I was really hoping you’d say yes…otherwise it would’ve have been quite embarrassing. But everyone believed you’d say yes, so I was hoping,” Coulson poured another glass of champagne and lead May to the couch. “Well, should we get on to celebrating more then?”

“I’d thought you never ask.”


End file.
